Nightmare of Halloween Town
by KorayDen
Summary: Kaitlin,Quiana,and Jody have landed in Halloween Town.Of course Kaitlin is a phsyco girl,Jody is hyperactive,and Quiana likes mischief. Will the Town survive? Read and find out. It is a little boring in the begining but it gets better.


**MWAHAHAHA and so begins my new story The Nightmare of Halloween Town. **

**Disclaimer: i own not Nightmare Before Christmas though it is on the list of things i'm trying to own.**

**Please enjoy my crazy ways of writing i hope its to your liking. Just note that if you don't read fire duckies will come after you in your sleep and burn up your things. So plz read i love you all well not love i just extremly like you if u read that is.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter1: Halloween Plots**

A song was interrupting Kaitlin's dream, a very annoying song called the Happy Song by Liam Lynch. With a groan Kaitlin answered the cell. "Yes?" she said sleepily.

"Hey Kaitlin, you do realized it's eleven in the morning right?" Quiana, her best friend, asked. Kaitlin yawned and groaned, clearly till sleepy and annoyed at the black girl.

"Let me sleep!" she whined.

"Get up, I'll be there in ten minutes," Quiana commanded.

"FINE!" Quiana was the only person Kaitlin would take orders from willingly. She shut her cell and laid it on the nightstand. With a sleepy effort Kaitlin pushed off the blankets and jumped out of bed. She stared into her closet for five minutes before just grabbing baggy black pants and an over-sized dark blue shirt.

She went into the bathroom and changed. After that was over she grabbed her hair gel and put it in every spot possible in her hair that was about two inches past her ears. When finished her hair was in every direction possibly and some not possibly. It took awhile deciding between her round purple gothic glasses and the motorcycle glasses. In the end the gothic glasses won; they were placed at the very tip up her nose. Kaitlin looked at herself in the mirror and smiled her canine smile; all teeth exposed.

Two knocks on the door alerted the arrival of the emo punk. Kaitlin ran down the stairs and flew open the door. There Quiana stood in torn blue jeans, a black tank-top, and black half-jacket. "Why hello and you are," Kaitlin feigned forgetfulness.

"I am Quiana," she introduced herself.

"Well I'm Kaitlin it's a pleasure to meet you," Kaitlin shook Quiana's hand then they started to laugh. They walked to the kitchen still laughing at their stupidity. "So for lunch would you like ramen, ramen, ramen, or a ramen sandwich?" Kaitlin pointed at the packs of instant ramen.

"Hmm… so hard; I'll go with….ramen. Though one day I would love to have the ramen sandwich and I would love to know how you make that," Quiana said thoughtfully. Kaitlin grabbed the instant ramen seeming as there isn't really any other kind of ramen in America. As Quiana got out the drinks she asked, "So Kaitlin where's your parents today?"

Kaitlin looked confused as she realized the house was unnaturally quiet and empty of the evil step-dad's yelling. She wondered around the house with a dazed look then came back to the kitchen with a giant piece of paper. Her mom apparently doubted Kaitlin's ability to read a normal sized note. "Hmmmmmmmmmm it says that they went out to eat and left me because I wouldn't wake up," Kaitlin read. Quiana had set two bowls of the ramen on the tale as Kaitlin read the note

"Let's eat!" Quiana cheered grabbing a fork. With false smugness Kaitlin pulled out chopsticks.

"NOOB!" she shouted and began eating After lunch the two sat in the living room with a sheet of paper in front of them with a lay out of the town on it. Next to it sat a list of shops.

"Ok so if we get costumes from here," Quiana pointed to the Halloween shop, "we'll get free fangs."

"Sweetness! I'll tell mum," Kaitlin said in a British accent then pulled out her cell.

It took six minutes for her to text 'going Halloween shopping'.

"Gosh you take a long time," Quiana complained. I glared at her as I slipped on my black chucks.

"Let's just go already," she muttered. They started walking out of the neighborhood and towards the part of town where the shops were. "So if I dress as a werewolf and you a vampire then we could scare off half of the neighborhood," Kaitlin said thoughtfully, already making plots.

"What are you plotting over there?" Quiana accused. The two got to the Halloween shop and Kaitlin's eyes started to sparkle.

"This is my heaven," she whispered before going insane and running around inside the store; then disappearing into the mass of costumes. Quiana calmly went in search of a vampire costume. "QUIANA!" Kaitlin cried childishly. She ran over to Quiana carrying a studded and spiked collar in each hand.

"These are the werewolf collar choices. Which should I get?" the pyro begged for an answer.

"Well I really don't want to listen to you complain about spikes stabbing you; so go with the studded," Quiana finally came to a conclusion. When they finally came out Quiana had a red and black dress, red jeweled necklace, fangs, and boots. Kaitlin had the studded collar, red hair gel, a quart of fake blood, and eye contacts that made her eyes the gold color of wolf's eyes.

"What was the point of buying all that? I thought you were getting a costume?" Quiana looked towards the girl.

"Well I don't like buying costumes I like being original so I put together random things I got and make my costume like that," Kaitlin explained as she put in the contacts. "Can you help me with this collar Quiana?" As Quiana fastened the collar on a tall black boy with a gang of other people younger than him walked up.

"Well if it isn't the weirdo lesbo couple," the dude said. "And look it seems the small one isn't tamed." Kaitlin went from so happy it radiated off her to complete ultimate rage. She was about to lunge when hands grabbed her shoulders. Taken by surprise the person was able to pull Kaitlin back.

"Hello Kaitlin!" said the familiar voice over Jody. He was the girls' only older guy friend. He had black wavy hair and wore rectangle glasses; he wore black shirt, pants, shoes, and a beanie, and a spiked chokier. He was goth but a very hyperactive and happy goth; this always confused Kaitlin. Kaitlin's anger started to go down as she recognized the voice of her other best friend.

Now see the problem here is that Jody only had a hold on one angry person. Quiana walked up to the tall black dude and kicked him hard in the leg. (Note: I'm not trying to be racist with the whole black dude ganging up on us. This is just how it is at school and it's always for no reason they come over and pick on us.)

The gang looked angry as their leader fell to the ground holding his leg. Because of the evil glint in their eyes Jody dragged Kaitlin off and Quiana followed. They ran into the forest for protection because it was easier for three people to run around in the forest as for a group of fifteen people it would be hard.

They got to a clearing and collapsed on the ground catching their breathes. "I could have taken them!" Kaitlin pouted.

"Quiet Kaitlin!" Quiana snapped.

"I'm sure you could have Kaitlin, but it's best not to try," Jody encouraged.

"Okay," Kaitlin listened to Jody without freewill unlike with Quiana. Kaitlin stood up and looked around. "Does these trees seem a little unusual to you?" she pointed to the surrounding trees.

"Great place for a party. Has its on decorations," Jody noted, partying always on the mind.

"Oh I'll plan a party!" Kaitlin shouted, happy once more.

"Hey look at this door," Quiana pointed at the door with a pumpkin on it. Kaitlin skipped up to it and began turning the knob. "Kaitlin wa-" To late Kaitlin already opened the door. Nothing happened though. Kaitlin shrugged then a swarm of bats and leaves flew out; these things circled the three. Kaitlin eye-stalked one of the bats in its circling path, clearly distracted.

Suddenly the three were sucked into the hole in the tree with the opened door along with the bats and leaves. "AAAHHHHHH!!!! HELP!" Kaitlin shouted as they fell. She air swam to Jody and hooked herself to his arm. Quiana grabbed and held tight to his other arm. "Hey! I was here first!" Kaitlin glared at the emo punk.

"SO!" Quiana glared back. Jody laughed, amused by us fighting over who got to hold on for dear life. Then they fell into a pile of leaves.

"OW!!!" they all shouted.

* * *

i hope u enjoyed because i liked writing it. It will get more crazy the more i write though i have a feeling this ones going to be the hardest to write. Why i think that is because when i started writing this in a notebook it took my 2 weeks just to think up the first and second chapter. Usually it only takes me two days to think up five chapters for my stories. So yeah this will be the most thought out story i write. 


End file.
